


The Last Of Ruby Rose

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: RWBY
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Ruby Rose Dies.





	The Last Of Ruby Rose

AN: Hey, y'all. This is just a One-Shot that I just came up with. I apologize for how short that this fic is. I will get back to writing and posting new chapters for my other fics. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: RWBY

xxxxxx

Characters: Team RWBY and a few other characters are mentioned as well.

xxxxxx

Rating: T for character death and mild swearing.

xxxxxx

FanFic Pairing: None.

xxxxxx

Setting: This an AU fic. No particular setting.

xxxxxx

Summary: Ruby Rose dies.

xxxxxx

Ruby took in short, sharp breaths as she clutched at her stomach with both of her hands as she continued to bleed out while leaning against a wall. It was supposed to be an easy mission, but instead, it had become a huge clusterfuck. Ruby looked down at her stomach where the wound was and she started to cry softly as she knew that she was about to die, but she was glad that her sister and her other two best friends had made out alive at least. 'I'm just glad that they are alive and well. I don't mind dying if it means that they live in my place'., Ruby had thought to herself.

Team RWBY was sent to check out what was supposed to be Grimm, but were genetically enhanced humans with the powers of Grimm monsters. And team RWBY was almost immediately outnumbered by the new beings. At the beginning of the battle, things went pretty smoothly but then Yang was about to get attacked by one of the enhanced humans, Ruby had jumped in the way and the person's Grimm claws had dugged deeply into Ruby's stomach. The claws were then ripped back out of her and there was no going back.

The rest of team RWBY had made it to safety, but she had stayed behind to help them escape, but Ruby was mortally wounded by one of the bad guys that they were fighting. Ruby could feel the life draining out of her and she let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall Ruby smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes and died happy, knowing that her sacrifice had saved the lives of her team.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Days Later- Ruby Rose's Funeral-xxx

xxxxxx

Ruby's funeral was held at a funeral home in Patch, her and Yang's hometown. Everyone wore black and crying. Both Weiss and Blake were trying to console Yang who was completely heartbroken by the loss of her younger half-sister.

Weiss and Blake were sobbing as well. But they weren't the only people that were weeping, Taiyang, Qrow, and even Raven were crying. And a few hours later after the funeral, everyone had left and gone back home.

Ruby or Ruby's spirit was at her old home and she watched as her three teammates slept. Ruby smiled softly at them for the last time and she walked away, knowing that they were going to be just fine without her. They were going to be sad for a very long time, but they will reunite again someday, but that day won't be for anytime soon.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot. I'll try to write and post new chapters of my other fics soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
